One Kiss
by Hi I'm BETTER
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have been crushing on each other since EVER!Problem is neither of them will confess their true feelings! How do they expect to be together if neither of them will fess up!FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! ANSWER POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Hinata and Sasuke have been crushing on each other since...EVER! Problem is neither of then will confess their true feelings! So how do they expect to be together if neither of them will fess up?! Mainly, Friends' curiosity leaves Hinata and Sasuke alone! What will happen?! (Hinata's self-esteem secret is revealed, too. Sasuke's and his friends are in a band called "No Redemption")

SHORT CHAPTERS

Title: "One Kiss"

Characters: Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Ino, Naruto, and Tenten...etc

Note: Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Shino are in a band called "No Redemption"

Not a songfic, but song used once is "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by The Jonas Brothers

--

Naruto and Tenten have been going out for about eight months now, but today "she is going to be the happiest girl alive!" as Naruto states. Today is Tenten's birthday and she doesn't know it, but Naruto is throwing her a surprise party. He's even going to sing her a romantic song! Sasuke is actually the lead singer, Naruto the bass guitar, Kiba the lead guitar, and Shino the drummer; but since it's Tentens' birthday, Naruto begged Sasuke for his position.

"_More than more, _

_I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow. _

_I can hold my head up high, _

_and it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes..._

_and tell me that you love me, _

_everything's alright when you're right here by my side, _

_when I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever.._"

Naruto sang softly as "No Redemption" rehearsed for the last time before Tenten arrived.

"_I just gotta let you know, _

_never wanna let you go, '_

_cause when you look me--"_

Naruto stopped short as the phone rang and Ino started yelling "She's coming! She's coming!" at the top of her lungs. Some scrambled to do finishing touches as everyone else went to their hiding spots and awaited the birthday girl.

"Hinata! Hurry and get the cake! Shino go light up the candles! Hurry!"

Naruto screamed nervously. "Kiba turn off the lights! S-Sasuke--"

"Naruto, we got the cake." Sasuke said as he helped Hinata carry the huge cake to the table.

"Candles are lit up!" Shino said as he lit the last candle.

"AAAAND...LIGHTS ARE OFF!" Kiba cried as he flicked the switch.

Sasuke and Hinata had just set down the cake, when Kiba turned off the lights.

"Kiba, WTF?!" Sasuke yelled. "I can't see where I'm going, so--"

Just as Sasuke was about to cuss Kiba out, he felt a hand grab his.

"Come on Sasuke," Hinata whispered as she activated her byakugan. "I'll show you the way."

Sasuke felt his heart begin to beat faster.

She was actually holding his hand! This was like a dream come true for him! _'I will cherish this moment forever!'_' Sasuke said childishly to himself.

"W-We're hiding together?" he whispered dumbly to Hinata.

"S-Sure...unless you don't want me--" Hinata was cut short.

"N-NO!" Sasuke raised his voice a bit, then lowered it once again. "I-I mean, i-it's ok with me..."

Hinata just nodded dumbly and was about to speak when the door burst open.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled in unision. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN!"

Tenten dropped her shopping bags and looked straight at Naruto. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"N-Naruto, I-I I-It's...Naruto," Tenten stuttered as she cried in his arms. "When d-did you...but h-how?"

"EASY!" Naruto said slyly. "I pretended I had forgotten your birthday. I also instructed Sakura to keep you busy all day...OH and call us five minutes before you guys arrived!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much Naruto!" Tenten said before she began to kiss him passionately.

"Wait babe..." Naruto stopped the kiss. "That's not all. I've still got more up my sleeve!"

"W-What--" Tenten began, but stopped short when the four boys picked up their instruments and started playing the song all eight of them had written together "When You Look Me In The Eyes". "W-Wait..."

Naruto already singing the chorus

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_and tell me that you love me, _

_everything's alright, _

_when you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes._

Sasuke and Hinata lock eyes. Sasuke smiles, Hinata blushes and looks down.

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again? _

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here. _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Hinata looks up and he's still looking at her. She sings along to the chorus, but doesn't take her eyes off him: '_Maybe he'll understand' _she thinks to herself. This time he looked away with a faint blush across his cheeks.

'_Why is she looking at me like that?' _he asked himself curiously. '_Doesn't she know that when she looks at me, I feel all funny inside?'_

Naruto sang the part they rehearshed the most and the chorus a couple more times, until finally, the song was over.

Tenten began to cry once more and Naruto rushed by her side and gave her a hug. "Tenten?"

"H-Huh?" Tenten hiccupped.

"I Love You," he smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I Love You too, Naruto" she said as they began to kiss again.

After Sasuke put his guitar down, he walked to Hinata. Sasuke just had to tell her how he felt, it was now or never.

--

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay that was all for Ch.1, I know it didnt have too much SasHina action but I promise it will come!

Next Ch: Birthday Party Cont. & Will sasuke admit his love for Hinata or choke on his words?! Find out!

Oo -- "ZIn" wants you to REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on "One Kiss"_

_After Sasuke put his guitar down, he walked to Hinata. Sasuke just had to tell her how he felt, 'it's now or never.' He thought._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_

* * *

_

Ch.2

"Hinata..." Sasuke cupped her right cheek in his hand. "I-I w-wanted to tell you that...I-"

Hinata felt her heart speed up at his words, and then quickly sink as he finished his sentence.

"I L-Lo-" Sasuke chickened out. "I think we should go sing 'Happy Birthday' to Tenten now..."

"O-Oh ok..." Hinata was devasted. '_I thought he was going to kiss...AHH! How could I have been so STUPID?! Sasuke doesn't have feelings for me. I mean why would I even think--_' Hinata's thoughts were interrupted.

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Sakura happily cheered. "It's time to sing the birthday song!"

"Coming." Hinata simply said as she walked away from Sasuke and towards the kitchen table.

'_AHH! I'm such a fucking coward!' _Sasuke screamed at himself while he followed Hinata to the kitchen. '_I was so fucking close!'_

When they finally reached the kitchen, Tenten was seated directly in front of the cake with Naruto to her right. Sakura was to the left side of Tenten and Kiba next to Sakura. Next to Naruto was Shino who was holding hands with Ino. Standing next to Ino was Sasuke and Hinata stood next to Kiba.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang to Tenten. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TENTEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Everyone cheered and Ino yelled out "MAKE A WISH! AAAND BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!"

Tenten closed her eyes and made a wish: '_I wish...Naruto could be mine forever._' She smiled and then blew out the candles.

Everyone cheered once again and prepared to eat some cake.

"TENTEN GETS THE BIGGEST PIECE!" Naruto hollered as he got a knife from the kitchen drawer. "AND I GET THE 2ND BIGGEST BECAUSE I BOUGHT THE CAKE!

Hinata just smiled at the comment while Sasuke just smirked. Ino, Shino, Kiba, and Sakura on the other hand, laughed their asses off!

After surprising Tenten, singing a romantic song, and eating cake, everyone was tired so they quieted down.

"Well what are we going to do tomorrow?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I got nothing." Naruto answered. "I used up all of my creativity today."

"Ok, then...Shino what should we do?" Ino picked up where Sakura left off.

"Naruto and I always pick." Shino whined. "Ask Sasuke or Kiba this time."

"Sasuke?" Tenten continued.

"Don't know." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok...well that leaves Kiba to decide..." Hinata said softly.

"Hm?" Kiba began to think. "What about...the movies...OR the arcade?!"

"UGH!" they all whined.

"OK, OK...um..." Kiba started using his 'creativity power', but was failing dramatically. "Uh...well..."

"Why don't we all just go out and eat somewhere..." Hinata suggested.

"A-And then go for a walk?"

Everyone thought about it and finally decided.

"That's perfect!" Sakura cheered. "We meet at BK, and then we go and walk around the beach!"

"Ok...now that we're settled, let's go home it's almost 2:30A.M." Ino yawned. "Who's gonna call who?"

"I'll call Tenten." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you could stay over if you want." Tenten suggested, considering they were at her house.

"OK then, babe!" Naruto smiled. "We'll call Kiba then."

"Ok" Kiba agreed. "I'll call Sakura."

"And I'll call Ino!" Sakura added.

"Shino!" Ino giggled.

"Hinata." Shino simply said.

"S-Sasuke..." Hinata nervously agreed.

"We'll ok guys," Tenten closed the conversation. "See Ya'll tomorrow!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Well that's all for Ch.2. Will Sasuke get a shot with Hinata, or will he chicken out again?! What will happen on the walk back home between them??

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

Will secrets be unveiled?? Find out in the next chapter which has A LOT of SasHina!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on "One Kiss"

_After the 'sing-along' of 'Happy Birthday' and cake eating; everyone quieted down and were decided what to do the next day. They finally decided and now it begins!_

_

* * *

_

Ch.3

Kiba had decided to walk Sakura home, and Shino did the same for Ino. After they left, Sasuke decided to do the same for 'his girl'. Sasuke was just about to ask Hinata if she wanted him to walk her home, when he noticed she had already begun walking.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called after her. "Wait up!"

"H-Huh?" Hinata turned around and looked at him. "What is it Sasuke?"

"I'll walk you home." He smiled when he caught up with her.

"N-No i-it's o-ok S-Sasuke!" Hinata blushed. "Y-You dont have to do that!"

"No, it's alright." Sasuke replied. "I have to pass your house anyway, remember?"

"Oh." She simply said. "That's right."

--

After 15 minutes of silence, Sasuke decided to break the ice

"So...?" Sasuke tried to start a conversation. "How's life?"

"I-It's...g-good..." Hinata said.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked her curiously.

"You just did." She giggled.

"HA!" Sasuke smiled. "Can I ask you something else?"

"You did it again." She giggled again and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, it's just funny that's all. Continue."

_'She looks so cute when she blushes!' _Sasuke thought.

"W-Well ok...I'll just ask you the question." He chuckled. "Without your permission."

"Ok...shoot!"

"Hinata?" He asked her seriously this time. "How come everyday...you seem to have a...new bruise on your body? I doubt you're that clumsy..."

"W-What?" Hinata panicked. "I have no i-idea--"

"HINATA! Don't lie to me!" He shouted as he stopped their walk and pulled her shirt down a bit to reveal a bruise. "Who does this to you?!"

"I-It's n-nothing!" Hinata gasped as she stared at her bruised shoulder and quickly pulled her shirt up to cover them up. "You see w-what happ--"

Hinata was interrupted as Sasuke wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her close into a hug.

"Hinata, please," He hugged her a little tighter. "Who?"

"Sasuke, I can't..."Hinata replied. "I'll get in trouble."

"Please tell me," Sasuke would not stop until she finally gave in.

"It's my...d-dad," She whispered as she pulled herself out of his hug. "P-Please, don't tell anyone..."

"Hina," Sasuke whispered back as he ran his fingers across a bruise on her neck. "Why haven't you reporte--"

"HINATA!" A stern voice called from the gates to the Hyuga compound. "GET YOUR ASS INSIDE NOW YOU WHORE!"

"What did he just call you?" Sasuke looked as if someone just slapped him in the face.

"Sasuke, don't start please," Hinata pleaded as she hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes. "Just go, I don't want you to get hurt..."

"B-But..he just...he..." Sasuke stuttered. "You...?? W-whore...?"

Hinata kissed him gently on the cheek, wiped her tears away, and gave him a fake smile.

"I'll be ok." Was all she said before she ran as quick as she could pass her father and into her room.

Sasuke raised his hand to his cheek and placed it on the place she had kissed him.

"Uchiha," Hiashi called. "Get moving to your house. It's late."

"Um...yeah..." Sasuke stared at him in bewilderment. "Uh, sure thing dude."

Sasuke began walking home. All he could think about was 'his' beautiful Hinata, and all the pain she must be going through.

'_Why can't I just confess my love to her?!' _He thought. '_Then, she'll have something to smile about, if she feels the same that is..._'

His house is only 5 houses down from hers, so it didn't take him long to get home. When he did all he could do was lay in his bed and think of Hinata, until finally he drifted off to sleep.

--

_Up in Hinata's room:_

'_Did I really just kiss him? It was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss_.' Hinata stared at her ceiling as she lay under the covers. '_He's so...he's so beautiful..._'

"Aww...Sasuke..." Hinata exhaled. "I Love You...I Love You so much..."

Hinata couldn't get Sasuke off her mind. He was so perfect; completely flawless. She knew he cared, but she wasn't sure if it was the same way she cared for him. Suddenly, sleep filled her eyes, and she drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

Ok..it was kind of short...but SasHina action was included!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

Next chapter: All the boys stayed over their girlfriends' houses, so WHAT WILL happen between the couples?! Find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Song for Hinata's ringtone is: "Blisters and Coffee" by "The Classic Crime", and Sasuke's is: "Hand of Blood" by "Bullet For My Valentine"

_Last time on "One Kiss":_

_Sasuke walked Hinata home. During the walk, he discovered a secret of hers. They both go their seperate ways and while lying in their beds realize how much they are in love._

_

* * *

_

Ch.4

Hinata heard a knock on the door, she didn't remember waking up but here she was, walking to open the door. When she opened the door, she was shocked.

"Sasuke?" She gasped. "What are you doing here? I was supposed to call you remember? We're going out later...why are you here so early?"

Sasuke stared at her in a way...a way that says '_Baby, I Love You'_. She blushed and buried her face in her hands at the thought and he chuckled.

"Hinata," Sasuke's voice had a tinge of lust in it. "Hinata, I Love You!"

"I-I L-Love You too, Sasuke!" Hinata cried as she embraced the boy she had always loved. Sasuke hugged her back, but pulled away a little.

"Hina..." Sasuke looked at her and she looked back. He then cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head a bit. They closed their eyes. Their lips were so close now, she tip-toed a bit, and his face came lower. She slipped her hands around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist.

'_Just a little more_...' They both thought as they leaned in for a deeper kiss.

_Desperate! _

_We will lift up our hands! _

_Stronger! _

_We will rise up again! _

_Freedom! It's a part of us all, it's time to let it go! _

_Desperate! _

_We will lift up our hands! _

_Stronger! _

_We will rise up again! _

_Freedom! It's a part of us all, it's time to let it go!_

Hinata awoke to her ringtone. '_It was just a dream? NO! B-but it..it felt so...real...' _Hinata felt her eyes getting watery, but forced her sadness away when she remembered her phone was ringing.

"H-Hello?" Hinata answered the phone.

"Hinata, we're going to go out at 2:00 in the afternoon, is that ok?" Shino asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing Shino." She replied and looked at the clock, it was 9:30A.M. "B-But why did you call so early?"

"OH...well...um...you see..." Shino was so tempted to tell her but he couldn't, so he lied (Sort of). "I have to do something with Ino."

"O...k..." Was all she said before they hung up.

She marked Kiba's number and asked him a question. Then she resumed and dialed Sasuke's number to tell him the plan.

_I saw you look away! _

_Is what you see to much to take..? _

_or are you blind and seeing nothing?! _

_I saw you run! _

_I saw you run-away. _

_Is what I say to much to take..? _

_or are you scared of being nothing?!_

Sasuke cursed at his cellphone as he went to pick it up, but stopped when he noticed who was calling.

"Hello?" Sasuke tried to hide his enthusiasim.

"Hi Sasuke." Hinata replied. "Listen we're meeting at 2:00. I know it's early but I have to tell you something."

Sasuke listened as Hinata told him what Shino had said about why HE called her so early.

"Really?" Sasuke was curious now. "What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure, but I called Kiba just in case..." Hinata started."...And he said HE had to do something with Sakura. It's kind of wierd, don't you think?"

"Yea..." Sasuke was not one to be perverted but what if they were going to do THAT? "Hinata, what if they're planning to have...you know...sex?"

"Oh Shit!" Hinata gasped. "Nuh-uh?! Do you really...I mean...but...Oh Shit!"

Sasuke had to admit it was kind of a crazy thought, but they're crazy people!

"Call Shino!" Sasuke ordered. "I'll call Kiba! Wait! Naruto stayed at Tenten's house yesterday, what if the other's did the same with their girlfriends?!"

"Then...I'll call Shino and Kiba," This time Hinata gave orders. "You call Naruto!"

"Gotcha!"

With that, they hung up and called who they were assigned to call. After various failed attempts, Sasuke called Hinata back.

"Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura aren't picking up!" Sasuke panicked for his friends' sake.

"Shino, Ino, and Kiba aren't either!" Hinata also panicked. "Why don't we go over to their houses?!"

"Great Idea!" Sasuke smiled at her intelligence. "You go to Ino's, I'll go to Sakura's, then we'll both go to Tenten's!"

"Got it!"

With that they hung up once again.

Hinata was about to open the door, when it burst open.

"I'm sorr-" Hinata choked on her words. It was to good to be true. Surprisingly, yesterday he didn't touch her, but today, she knew, he will make her experience...HELL.

"DID YOU THINK YOU'LL JUST GET AWAY WITH COMING HOME LATE LAST NIGHT?!" Hiashi yelled at the top of his lungs before he slapped her across her face. "YOU WHORE!"

"N-No d-dad I-I wasn't doing anything l-like--" Hinata stuttered and began to wipe the blood trickling down to her chin, but was interrupted by another slap.

"YOU WHORE! DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Hiashi yelled once again.

When Hinata went to reply, Hiashi yanked her up and threw her back onto the floor. He slapped her a couple more times, and punched her in her stomach, causing her to spit out blood. Tears filled her eyes by the pain this man was causing her, Until suddenly, her world became darkness.

Sasuke was just about to leave, when his phone rang. It was Shino's father.

"Sasuke," Shiba asked. "By any chance, do you know where Shino is?"

"Um..." Sasuke thought about lying and telling him that Shino was with him, but what if he asked to speak with him, so he just answered honestly. "No."

After hanging up, he called Hinata, but she didn't pick up. '_Why won't she pick up?'_ He thought. He called her about 3 more times before giving up, then he called his mom.

"Hello sweetie." Mikoto greeted him. "What do you need?"

Sasuke's mom wasn't like most mom's. I mean, yeah she cared for him like a mother, but if he or his friends were in trouble, she would try her hardest to get them out of it without getting caught!

"Mom," Sasuke just got to the point. "I think my friends' are going to have sex with their girlfriends'...I need your help."

"OK honey, tell me the place and I'll be there." Mikoto said.

After telling his mom the plan, he asked her if she could pick up Hinata.

"My love?" Mikoto asked. "Have you told her how you feel about her yet?"

"MOM!!" Sasuke yelled in embarrassement.

"Ok..I'm sorry baby," Mikoto continued, "You shouldn't be afraid though...I bet she feels the same..."

"GOODBYE MOM!!" Sasuke hung up, but thought about what his mom had said last: _'You shouldn't be afraid though...I bet she feels the same...' _Maybe...she was right.

_Naruto and Tenten:_

Naruto pulled Tenten closer. She moaned and slid her hand up his shirt. He licked her neck and she dug her nails into his back. He pulled her shirt off and she did the same to him. He slipped off her pants and then she began to unbuckle his belt. When she accomplished taking his pants off, their bodies began to make contact once again. Naruto was just about to unstrap Tentens' bra, when "SLAM!" The front door slammed open to reveal two very angry parents: Tenten's mom and Naruto's dad!

_Kiba and Sakura:_

Kiba jumped on Sakura and kissed her passionately on the lips. He held one of her breats' in his hand and she had her hands in his hair. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth as she moaned in pleasure. He then pulled her shirt off and she did the same to him. She had run her hands down to his abbs, but they were still sliding lower. Slowly she made her way to his 'package', and he moaned in pleasure. Kiba then moved his hands down and slid her pants off. Sakura followed suit, and slid his off. He was rubbing her 'virginty', when the bedroom door was opened. At the doors' entrance was Kiba's very angry mother and Sakura's furious father.

_Shino and Ino:_

Ino was on Shino when she pulled both their shirts off, hers first, then his. She slowly started stripping on him, by sliding her pants off and then doing the same with his clothes. Since they were already half-naked, she rubbed her body against his, and that's when Shino couldn't take it no more. He grabbed ahold of her waist and rolled her off him so he could be on top of her. When he was on her, they began a heated make-out session. They then began touching every inch of each other's bodies. Shino had just unstrapped her bra, when they heard leaves crackling. Just then Shino's father appeared looking awfully mad, and Ino's father on the verge of a meltdown.

* * *

WHOA! THOSE TEENS ARE IN TROUBLE! HAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways next chapter is about the beginning of A LOT of SASHINA action! How does the 'quadrouple date' turn into...'A DATE'?! What will happen between Sasuke and Hinata? Find out!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time on "One Kiss":_

_Hinata and Sasuke worried about their friends because of a 'crazy' thought that popped up in their heads. Parents made apperances in the story. And Sasuke's precious angel got a beating._

_Song used as Hinata's voicemail ringtone: "The Fight" by "The Classic Crime"_

_

* * *

_

Ch.5

_I'll take my heart back..._

_and set the people free! _

_I'll leave the dead to die _

_and take what's coming with me! _

_I'll take my heart back..._

_and set the people free! _

_I'll leave the dead to die, _

_THERE WILL BE BLOOD IN THE STREETS!_

Hinata was awaken by her voicemail ringtone. As she slowly lifted herself off the floor to pick up the cell, she felt pain rush through her body, and she fell back down. She laid on the floor for about another two minutes before she finally got up and headed for the bathroom._ BEEP!_ She stared at herself for a minute and looked down. Her father really outdid himself this time! _BEEP! _On the inside she wept like there was no tomorrow, but on the outside she showed no emotion. _BEEP!_ Slowly she got the first aid kit out and got to work. She started cleaning the injuries that were easily visible which were her face, neck, shoulders, hands and legs. _BEEP!_ Then she moved on to her stomach and thighs.

She winced at the pain several times, but she didn't allow a single tear to stroll down her cheeks. _BEEP! _When she was done, she heard her phone _'BEEP!' _for the 100th time, and finally decided to check the voicemails awaiting her.

"You have 2 new messages. To--" The annoying machine was cut off because EVERYONE knows the procedure: You press "1"!

"Hinata, we'll meet at 2:00, k? I got Sasuke's message...but don't worry! Nothing happened between me and Tenten yesterday. So...2:00 O' clock it is!" Was the first message which was from Naruto.

The second was Shino saying "I got your message. Hina, we didn't do anything of that sort! So don't worry about us. Well, talk to ya later! See ya!"

After she heard both messages, she decided to call Sasuke and tell him that the group was still going to go out at 2:00 and to tell him what they had said.

--

"So, mom..." Sasuke was begging his mom. "There is this really cool guitar at this one store..."

Mikoto looked at her son. "Sasuke, here we go again!"

"But mom!" Sasuke was getting annoyed. "It's not that expensive! And when you buy one, you get a discount on every other purchase!"

"Sasuke..." His mom began but was cut off when Sasuke's cell began ringing.

"Hold on a sec." Sasuke checked his phone and looked back at his mom wide-eyed. His mom was getting freaked out. "W-What?!" She said.

"Hello Hinata." Sasuke ignored his mom and spoke to 'his girl', while his mom was about to punch him in the head for scaring the living shit out of her.

"Sasuke, Shino and Naruto left me a voicemail saying not to worry, they'd be there at 2:00 AND that they didn't do nothing." Hinata quickly said.

"Ok, then." Sasuke spoke first to Hinata then to his mom and then Hinata again. "Forget the plan mom, let's go home. Anyways...Hina, why didn't you pick up when I called you about an hour ago?"

Hinata didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell Sasuke what happened, so she hung up.

"Hello? Hinata? Hinata?!"

He closed his phone. "She hung up."

"Why? What happened?" Mikoto questioned.

"Something bad probaly happened to her..." Sasuke said softly as he looked out the window. "...and she doesn't want to tell me..."

"Should I go pick her up?" His mom asked him.

"No...I'll see her at 2:00 and I'll ask her." Sasuke simply said.

--

Hinata knew that wasn't the best choice, but she didn't want to lie to him. And that was the first thing she could think of doing. She looked at the clock. It was already 1:20, so she decided to take a bath and cover herself up as much as possible.

--

Sasuke got home at around 1:25. So he took a bath and tried to look as casual, but sexy at the same time, so Hinata could notice him. He put on a black shirt, black "Emo" tight jeans, black and dark grey "DC's" and a striped black and dark grey hoodie. It was 1:48 when he was finished and so he left his house and headed for BK.

--

Hinata had just picked out what to wear. A tight black long-sleeved shirt, black "Emo" jeans, high black converse, and a black hoodie. She thought it was casual, but sexy at the same time, so Sasuke could notice her. And once she was sure no bruises or cuts showed a lot, she left her home and headed for BK to meet with her friends.

--

Hinata had no idea that the voicemails she received were actually around 10:45 AM, not around 1:00 PM. But, both, Hinata and Sasuke, had no idea that their friends were in HUGE trouble and WILL NOT be allowed to go out for a long while!

* * *

SO...Next Ch.: FINALLY, the point of the story! It will be completely about SASHINA!! Will they finally admit their love for each other?! Or will they stay silent forever?! Find out!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on "One Kiss":_

_Hinata finally awoke from her beating and read 2 voicemails._

_She called Sasuke while he was arguing with his mom about a new guitar. They got ready to go to BK. They tried to go for the casual, yet sexy look, so they could be noticed by the one they love._

_

* * *

_

Ch.6

Sasuke arrived at BK to find...none of his friends there. _'They couldn't have stood me up, right?' _He asked himself. _'They're my friends, they wouldn't do that...right?!'_ He was starting to panic, but stopped as he noticed Hinata walk through the doors. _'DAMN!'_ Was the first thought that crossed his mind when he saw Hinata. _'That tight black shirt really compliments her figure! And those tight jeans! She Looks really SEXY in that hoodie too! Oh wow! She's HOT!'_

_--_

Hinata looked around for a couple of seconds and finally spotted Sasuke. '_WHOA! Sasuke looks so SEXY with those jeans. And that shirt looks so good on him! Aw man! He's wearing 'MY' favorite hoodie too! Damn! Sasuke's HOT!' _Was what went through Hinata's mind as she stared at Sasuke.

--

Sasuke noticed he was staring and looked down. Hinata did the same and was blushing furiously. As she made her way to the table he was standing next to, she tried to hide the blush by looking down and thinking about something other than Sasuke, but was failing miserably. She finally reached the table to find Sasuke looking down too! She smiled. _'He's so cute!'_ She thought.

"H-Hiya Sasuke." Hinata wanted--No, needed to hear his voice. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm not sure..." Sasuke loved her voice, he wanted to hear more. "You said that they said that they'd be here."

"Yea..." Hinata said. "Both Shino and Naruto assured that they'd be here."

_'Usually, she says my name...why doesn't she say it?! I love when she says my name! Come on Hinata! SAY IT ALREADY!' _Sasuke was so desperate for her to say his name, it was killing him!

"Are you okay?" She was getting worried. "Hello?"

'_SAY IT HINATA! COME ON YOU'RE KILLING ME!'_

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked him as he stared at her intently. "Are you ok? Sasuke?"

_'What a relief! She said it! Twice too!' _Sasuke exhaled.

"Yea, I'm alright!" Sasuke hugged her and noticed how sweet her hair smelled, like flowers.

Hinata hugged him back, but winced a little as he pulled her close because his arm had made contact with a bruise on her back.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked puzzled.

"N-Nothing!" Hinata gave him a fake smile.

He was just about to accept her lie, but he noticed a bruise on her neck that wasn't there yesterday.

"Hinata!" Sasuke raised his voice, but quickly lowered it as everyone stared at him. He grabbed her by the arm and led her to the 'Boys' Restroom. When they were inside, he gently pushed her against the wall and gently pulled her shirt down to reveal her bruised shoulders. "Hinata, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't...I don't want to...worry you, Sasuke." Hinata said slowly.

Sasuke felt like crying, but he wasn't one to cry and mostly not in front of people, so he hugged her.

"Hinata...I'm so sorry..." Sasuke began. "I can't stand to see you in pain, but I can't do anything about it..."

"Sasuke, it's not your fault!" Hinata pushed her body against his and hugged him tighter. "Please...don't blame yourself..."

Sasuke cupped her face in his hand. "Hinata, I don't want you to get hurt anymore...Will you--" He was cut short as the bathroom door opened.

"OH! Um...excuse me...I see you guys are busy...Sorry!" A spiky-haired dude said and then left as quickly as he came.

Just then, Sasuke and Hinata noticed why he was so jumpy. He thought they were lovers...lovers that were about to have...sex! I mean, who wouldn't?! Hinata's shirt was pulled down to reveal one of her shoulders, their legs were intwined, their bodies were touching, Sasuke had her face in his hand, AND they were up against the wall in a bathroom! When they realized this, they blushed and seperated.

"Um...w-we should--" Hinata started it off and Sasuke ended it.

"Yea, let's go..."

They were being stared at as they exited the bathroom together. And whispers could be heard too. When they finally exited BK, there was a sigh of relief heard from both teens. They hadn't eaten at BK because of the embarrasment, but neither was hungry either, so they decided to go straight for the walk. They walked to the beach in silence, but once they got there, they couldn't stop laughing.

"Did you see their faces?!" Sasuke laughed. "And that one guy looked so stupid!"

"I know!" Hinata laughed as well. "They looked so shocked! They're so dumb! I mean if someone was going to do 'that' in a public bathroom, they'd at least lock the door!"

"Whoo..." Sasuke chuckled now. "That made my day!"

"Yea..." Hinata giggled. "It made mines too!"

"We looked like lovers..." They both said at the same time and then blushed.

"H-Hey Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him curiously. "What type of girl do you like?"

Sasuke stared at her for a while and then curiously asked her "Why?"

"I was just asking that's all..." She replied.

"Well...she has to be sweet..." He tried to describe her as much as possible. "...Gentle, but still know how to have a fun time, she has to be sincere, lovable, and beautiful. What about you? How do you like your victims?" He smirked.

She playfully glared at him, giggled a little, and then began describing him. "Well he has to be very trustworthy, Sweet...he has to be mysterious and hard to decipher, but only I could see through him. Sexy, lovable, and playful."

"Whoa..." Sasuke exhaled. "You have high expectations!"

She playfully hit his arm and smiled. "And what are yours?! Low expectations?! Yea, I don't think so, mister!"

After about 3 hours of chatting, something occured to Sasuke.

"Hinata, we didn't wait for the others at BK!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh Sh--Crap! I completely forgot!" Hinata looked embarrased. "I'll call Shino to see where he is!"

"Hinata, do you like Shino?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh...No, why would you think that??" Hinata questioned him.

"Because, everytime we pick who we're going to call, you pick Shino." He simply said.

"Well, I don't." Hinata answered honestly. "I guess since he was the one that introduced me to you guys, well...Uh...I don't know Sasuke...but that's only when YOU'RE with me, because I always call YOU!"

Sasuke smiled and blushed a bit, he had to keep teasing her. "Oh, so...do you like me?"

Hinata just stared at him for about 10 seconds and she was about to answer truthfully, when he said: "Hinata, i'm teasing you, silly, you don't have to answer!" You may ask yourself: 'WHY DIDN'T SASUKE LET HER ANSWER?!' But he was afraid she might say "No" and smash his heart to pieces, so he told her it was just a teasing question.

Hinata was relieved, but upset at the same time. _'I should have just told him how I felt then and there, teasing or not!'_ She thought. _'...But I don't want to be rejected...'_

"Well it's getting late...do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke offered.

"Uh..N--" Hinata was about to object, but he stopped her.

"I will anyway, even if you say no..." Sasuke stated.

"Fine...but don't drop me off right in front of my house...ok?" Hinata was pleading.

"Because of your dad, right?" Sasuke questioned. "Why does he say you're a whore? You're too beautiful to be selling your body to losers."

She smiled at his comment, but it faded when she answered. "My close friends, which were few, were always boys, and since they were sweet, they'd walk me home, but I always arrive late...and so he assumes that I'm a whore..."

"What an asshole!" Sasuke yelled. "Wait till' he gets a piece of my mind!"

"Sasuke..." Hinata softly said. "You won't do anything to him..."

"AND why not?" Sasuke asked. "He hurts you! So I have to help you!"

"I don't want YOU to get hurt..." Hinata looked at him, he looked stunned. They were getting close to her house, so she stopped him.

"Well this is as far as you go." Hinata said simply.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke whined. "You still have a long way to go! I'll walk you home!"

They argued for about another 3 minutes when finally he gave in.

"Fine...have it your way...but promise to call me when you get home..." Sasuke told her.

"I promise."

Just then, Hinata got the urge to kiss him on the cheek, rather than their usual good-bye hug, little did she know, he had the same urge! They quickly went to give the kiss on the cheek but as they got closer, their lips met! You'd expect both of them to seperate because of embarrsement, but they didn't! They began a make-out session, with her hands wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. They tasted every inch of each others' mouth for about 10 minutes non-stop! When they finally seperated to catch their breaths, they didn't know how to react to what just happened, so they did the first thing that came to mind: they apologized like there was no tomorrow! After about a minute of non-stop apologizing, out of the blue, they both stopped! They looked at each other for about 10 seconds and then, out of nowhere, they broke out running seperate ways. They didn't look back, they were too embarrased by their actions...so they ran!

--

Hinata was about to reach her house, but stopped dead in her tracks because she realized something.

Sasuke was mid-way up his drive-way when suddenly he stopped at what he had just realized.

Both of them never noticed it before, but now it was obvious!

Sasuke ran back the way he came to look for Hinata, he couldn't leave her like this!

Hinata ran back too, she couldn't runaway forever, she had to face it!

After about 5 minutes of running, they met back at the place where they shared their first kiss.

"Sasuke..."

"Hinata..."

She ran to him, and he greeted her in his arms.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO HINATA!"

Then they embraced each other and began to make out again. Full of love, passion, and lust.

* * *

If you didn't get what they realized before they turned to run back, it was that:

Sasuke knew he loved her, Hinata knew she loved him; the question was did the other feel the same? But with that **_"One Kiss"_ **they shared...they both realized that they both felt the same way about each other and that they shouldn't be afraid of love anymore...they should face it!

Well that's it, i guess. I don't know if I should keep going...You tell me!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

I know a lot of questions were left unanswered, like What happened to the couples after getting caught? Did Sasuke get Hinata out of her fathers' harm? What happened after the make-out session?! SO, that's why i'm asking should I make another Chapter or a Sequel? YOU DECIDE!

MY OTHER NEW STORY "Suicidal Love", UNDERWAY! (Pairings: SASHINAGAA)


End file.
